The present invention relates to a frame system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a lightweight frame system for a workstation.
Frame systems for workstations or the like in the work or office environment are generally known. Such known frame systems may include partial height partition walls that are installed to form workstations and work areas. Such known frame systems typically have the structural rigidity that is often required in a work environment for configuring work spaces in a work environment. However, such known frame systems tend to include relatively substantial elements and to require a relatively substantial amount of time, labor, planning to install, configure and reconfigure (if reconfigurable at all). It is also known to provide for frame system having xe2x80x9clightweightxe2x80x9d structural elements. However, such lightweight frame systems tend to lack the structural strength and rigidity of other frame systems and also tends to be relatively time-consuming to install.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lightweight frame system that provides structural rigidity and may be relatively quickly and relatively easily assembled and disassembled, configured or reconfigured, and the like. It would also be advantageous to provide a frame system that is lightweight and yet provides suitable strength and rigidity for a work environment. It would further be advantageous to provide a lightweight frame system that reduces manufacturing shipping and assembly costs in many applications, that is quickly and easily reconfigurable, and that uses modular components (e.g., members, connectors, panels, etc.).
It would be desirable to provide for a frame system having one or more of these or other advantageous features.
The present invention relates to a workstation for a work environment having a floor. The workstation includes a plurality of frame sections having vertical posts attachable to the floor, a plurality of panels interconnectable to at least one of the frame sections, a worksurface attachable to at least one of the lightweight frame sections, and a latch mechanism releasably and rigidly securing the vertical posts of the frame sections to the floor. The latch mechanism operates between a released position and latched position so that the workstation may be quickly and easily attached to and detached from the floor.
The present invention also relates to a workstation for a work environment having a floor. The workstation includes a plurality of frame sections having vertical posts attachable to the floor, and a latch mechanism releasably and rigidly securing at least one frame section to the floor. The latch mechanism includes a latch coupled to one of the frame sections, a wedge coupled to the latch, and a clip disposed between the latch and the wedge. The clip having a pair of flanges with ends capable of being disposed at least partially beneath the floor. The latch is configured to move the wedge between the flanges of the clip to operate the latch mechanism between a latched position and a released position so that the workstation may be quickly and easily disassembled.
The present invention further relates to a workstation for a work environment having a floor having an aperture. The workstation includes a plurality of frame sections having vertical posts attachable to the floor, and a latch mechanism releasably and rigidly securing at least one frame section to the floor. The latch mechanism includes a sleeve coupled to one of the frame sections, and a wedge configured to be inserted into sleeve. The wedge is configured to be inserted into the sleeve so that an end of the wedge is at least partially disposed within the aperture so that the workstation may be quickly and easily disassembled.